Welcome to a Monster's Mind
by Yami Ryuu-chan the Bird God
Summary: Random drabbles about Kuroha or Dark!Konoha from Kagerou Project. Kuroha-centric. Not sure how many chapters/drabbles will be done.
1. Wish Denied

_A/N: I haven't written any fanfics for like a year, so this might not be the greatest thing, but I'm trying to get back into writing...and I recently checked out Outer Science and my love for Kuroha returned, so I figure I might as well try and write about him. I might get things wrong, but I'm going off what I can gather from the videos, the wiki, theories, and any source of info I can get for this series._

_Anyway, the first five drabbles are from British-Prophetess on dA._

* * *

**Wish Denied**

If Kuroha had one wish, it would be to die.

Why? Because he hated being alive. He hated living.

He had tried once to fulfill his wish. He would have been successful, but he was stopped.

By a 'friend'.

He was ready to die, to finally end this all. But then _he_ appeared.

Right as Kuroha was about to pull the trigger, _he_ started to run. Just as the bullet shot out, _he_ had managed to hit the gun, causing the bullet to miss its target.

How could _he_ do such a thing? Didn't _he_ know Kuroha had wanted to die? Why else would he have put the gun to his own head?

He couldn't allow this to happen. If he were to just try and shoot himself again, _he_ would be sure to stop him. _He_ would not allow his wish to be fulfilled. Kuroha knew that.

An idea struck him. If his wish for his own death could not be fulfilled, why not just kill him? Hell, why not just kill the rest of his 'friends'?

Maybe he could change his wish. Instead of wishing for his own death, Kuroha would wish for the his 'friends' deaths.

And he would see to it that this wish would be fulfilled.


	2. Blind Rage

**Blind Rage**

Kuroha didn't have to think about killing anyone. It was almost natural to him.

If someone pissed him off, he would just kill them.

It didn't matter what his victim did, he would find a way to make sure they would die.

If they ran, he would chase. If they stood, terrified in fear, well that just gave him the perfect opprotunity to take advantage of the situation, making it such an easy kill.

Once he was angered, it was impossible to stop him, then again, it was impossible to stop him on any occasion. Though, with anger coursing through him, he was more dangerous.

Those stupid pleas and begs of mercy meant nothing to him.

Nothing would be able to stop him from killing his victim.


	3. Past, Present, Future

**Past, Present, Future**

The past that he knew wasn't his own.

Kuroha knew about the memories. His human memories.

What was he supposed to do with those pathetic things? He hated living with those memories spinning in his head. They were joyous and oh so happy.

_It made him sick._

The present was different.

He was more in control. He could do what he want. He didn't have any restraints.

As for the future...did he really need to worry about that? Would the future really affect him?

No. If all went well, he would never have to worry about it. He would be able to control his present.

He would be able to live in his present, the future would be nothing but a foreign word to him.


	4. Replaced Fears

**Replaced Fears**

What did Kuroha fear?

He knew what his human self used to fear. While _he_ had seem hopelessly carefree, there was one thing that had constantly worried _him._

_His death._

_He_ could not escape that and unlike anything else, _he_ had to worry about that.

So, Kuroha knew what his human self feared, but did he know what he feared?

It was a difficult question. He would normally answer that he feared nothing.

What did he have to fear? Unlike his human self, he would gladly welcome death.

He wasn't scared of animals. He could easily kill them if they got on his nerves.

Thinking of what humans would normally fear, he could not think of one that he would be scared of as well.

What did he fear? He simply could not answer that question if asked.

But deep down, he knew the answer to that question. And he would not reveal the answer.


	5. Paint Yourself

**Paint Yourself**

Drawing.

Kuroha had never thought to attempt such a thing. What was the use of it anyway?

From_ his_ memories he had recalled being pretty good at drawing. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

But what would he draw?

He didn't have a friend to draw nor did he have anyone to be his muse. Angry at the thought of this making him sound lonely, he muttered, "I don't need anyone," as he started to draw something, a person.

As he continued his artwork, his face seemed determined, he didn't find this enjoyable, but he would finish this nevertheless.

Once he finished, Kuroha looked at his work. Unlike his memories, the artistic talent did not transfer over, causing his work to be mediocre.

Kuroha had drawn himself, though with the lack of colors it looked just like _Konoha._

What would he do to this now? He didn't want to keep it, especially if it looked like _him._

Maybe he'd just burn it, or even have one of his snakes get rid of it. Drawing was pointless.

Before crumpling up the paper and tossing it out, he had made sure to darken the drawing making.


	6. Yellow Eyes

**Yellow Eyes**

Kuroha's eyes were not red, not like his other self nor where they brown like his human self. His eyes were bright piercing yellow.

Such an eye color was unusual, even so he was not the only one to posses the color.

But, unlike the other one who shared the color, his eyes were not like a cat's. His eyes were just like those creatures that slithered around within his body.

Just like those creatures, his pupils were slit, showing how venomous he could really be.

He could easily shoot fear into a person, most likely his victim, just by a mere look.

It was almost laughable that with his gaze he could practically paralyze someone and he wasn't even from the medusa family!


	7. Pull Of The Trigger

**Pull Of The Trigger**

All Kuroha needed was a gun. A simple weapon that could kill.

Any weapon would suffice to get the job done, but with the right shot, his target could die with just one bullet.

He did not prefer using this weapon over another. The gun was just another tool he used to kill.

Kuroha didn't care what he used, as long as it worked, as long as the blood managed to splatter, as long as the heart stopped beating, the blood stopped flowing, then thats all that really mattered to him.

All he needed was the bullet to hit and to see the body drop to the ground.


	8. Human Remains

**Human Remains**

Seeing a body that was nothing but bones bored him.

What he wanted to see was blood, flesh, and the color draining from it.

Kuroha also disliked those bodies that were in the process of decay. They left a revolting stench.

To be just a skeleton, to be just bones. Whats so interesting about that?

He preferred seeing a fresh body.

The last remaining moments coming from a human could be seen as they struggle for their final breath.

_Oh how he loved those moments. _

He enjoyed the kill, but Kuroha also enjoyed seeing the life slowly leave from the body.

It excited him that in his world he would never have to deal with a dull and boring skeleton.


	9. Anguished Screams

**Anguished Screams**

Screaming, yelling, shouting, crying, wailing.

Thats all_ she_ did. Thats all_ she_ ever did when _she_ was forced to watch Kuroha kill _her_ friends over and over.

It was so pathetic. He hated it when _she_ bitched about wanting them to come back.

_She_ already knew that they would, didn't _she_? Of course _she_ did, but _she_ also knew that he would return.

Kuroha would be back, once everything had restarted, he would return just to kill them all over again.

Then, _she_ would do the same, cry, tell him to stop, try to make him go away.

As if yelling would do anything to stop him.

Such pitiful and disguisting cries, why should he even give a second thought to them?


	10. Little Puppet

**Little Puppet**

That little girl, that weird little girl.

It was so easy to predict _her_ actions. He would slowly make _her_ become the queen _she_ was truly meant to be.

Of course, without Kuroha's little interferance, it wouldn't be possible. He had to take charge in this.

He knew what _she_ was capable of. _She_ was_ her_ granddaughter after all.

If_ her_ grandmother could make a neverending world, then surely _she_ could do the same.

All _she_ needed was a little..._push._

Something to spark the drive to want to create that world. He had known all along what to do.

_She_ had always cherished those precious humans _she_ called friends. _She_ loved them, _she_ needed them to be alive.

With them gone,_ she_ would have nothing in this world. Because of _her_ so called love for _her_ friends, _she_ would become the perfect queen of tragedy.


End file.
